


Fight Night

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boxing, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Zanewinder, author is a pissy bitch, fight night, moving my content here, that'll show them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: I had no interest in the Mayweather/Pacquiao fight (unlike my hubby who made us watch it).  But, it seemed like a good prompt.





	Fight Night

Reaching into the fridge for more beers, Owen rolled his eyes at the sound of Lucky yelling at the television in the living room. Out of all of them, Nick was the only one who actually cared about the outcome of the MayPac fight. The rest of them were just there as an excuse to get together and mooch off of Owen’s hospitality. His condo with it’s theater surround sound system and obnoxiously big television was made for sports watching.

He grabbed another bag of chips along with the beers before heading back into the other room. As grumpy as he liked to play it off, he was secretly pleased to have his brothers here at his place, enjoying a ‘guys-only’ weekend - nothing more crazy than watching the “match of the century”. Well, ‘guys-only’ plus Riley.

Irish was glued to the tv, so into it that he was bobbing and weaving along with the fighters in the preliminary fight. Absolutely no one else cared about the early fights. Ty and Digger were watching, but they were more entertained by catcalling the fighters and throwing popcorn at each other. Kelly sprawled next to Nick, playing with his phone and blatantly taking photos of Nick while he was distracted. Zane and Riley sat on the other loveseat, facing each other and talking animatedly about photography and art, both ignoring the rest of the room. 

Owen sighed happily, feeling his something settle inside of him, pleased to see once again that Riley just fit so well with the guys of Sidewinder. He’d love her no matter what the others thought of her, but damn - he felt blessed to have her in his life and that his brothers were supportive of them both.

He set the beers down and nudged Ty over to make room on the couch. “Is this fight ever gonna start,” Ty whined, reaching over and giving Owen a purple nurple in retaliation. Owen slapped at his hand and shoved Ty over into Digger. Digger stuck his finger in his mouth and gave Ty a wet willy while he was struggling to get back up right. Ty’s shriek was almost enough to break glass. “What the fuck, man?” while vigorously rubbing at his ear. Zane looked over at his husband, eyebrow arched in reaction, but decided it wasn’t worth abandoning his conversation with Riley to defend his honor.

“Is that Paris Hilton?” Kelly asked, watching the screen. “Who the fuck cares if she’s in the audience?” he asked. Digger snorted. “Did you not see Bieber and DeNiro taking their own sweet time getting to their seats?” he asked. “I have an urge to watch Ocean’s Eleven now.” “Ocean’s Eleven?” Kelly asked, confused at the reference. “The Rat Pack one?” “Hell no, man. You know,” Digger said, “the other one - with Brad Pitt and Clooney and Matt Damon. They pulled off a heist during a Lennox Lewis fight.” He took a swig of his beer. “I bet we could totally pull of a heist like that. Just imagine how much damage I could do with that pinch,” he crooned. 

Ty’s eyebrows shot up and he side-eyed Owen. “The Ragin’ Cajun wants to be a movie star now,” he smirked. Digger made a kissy noise at Ty. “Don’t be hatin, hillbilly. You can be one of the brothers - the sarcastic one.” Ty gave a ‘come at me, bro’ gesture and quoted, “ I’m gonna get out of the car and drop you like third period French.” Owen snorted as the others argued who would play which parts.

Finally the preliminary fights were over and the commentators prattled indeterminately to build hype for the main event. Nick stretched and kissed Kelly on the cheek before getting up for a bio break. Zane got up for a soda and held his hand out to help Riley off the couch. She murmured a thank you and then wandered over to Owen and settled on his lap. He tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. “Are you enjoying yourself,” he asked quietly, eyes roaming her face. She pressed a kiss to his hairline while raking his scalp gently with her nails. “Yeah,” she murmured, resting her forehead against his. Owen closed his eyes and just breathed in her scent, running his hand gently up and down her back. It still amazed him how she inspired these quiet moments of intimacy no matter how chaotic it was around them. It’s almost like he forgot Sidewinder was in the room.

Not for long, of course. Everyone settled back in the living room as the MayPac fight started. Ty on the edge of the seat, leg bouncing while Zane relaxed next to him, slowly rubbing circles on his back. Kelly and Nick murmuring to each other on the loveseat. Now everyone was locked onto the screen. The group seemed evenly divided on who was going to win. Mayweather had the skills, but Pacquiao had the charisma and flash. 

Halfway through the fight, Owen’s thoughts drifted to Eli - he had been as much a boxing fan as Nick. Hell, after the fight, the two of them would probably have sparred each other as a play-by-play while they dissected each round. Owen snorted softly at the thought, before bumping shoulders with Digger. Digger tore his eyes away from the screen to look at him for a moment, maybe catching a hint of what was going through Owen’s head. He grabbed Owen by the back of the neck to drag him close enough to land a smacking loud kiss on his check. “Oorah, Ozone!” Owen laughed as Riley giggled and squirmed on his lap, trying to dodge Digger’s attempts to kiss her too.

“Oorah.”


End file.
